


Following What is Pure

by Smileorelse906



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Battle, Gabriel agreste is trying, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, No beta reader, POV Adrien Agreste, We Die Like Men, oblivious everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileorelse906/pseuds/Smileorelse906
Summary: After an akuma attack, Adrien has a moment to think. In that moment, he has an idea that will finally put him and Ladybug on the offensive.





	Following What is Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals and everyone in between!  
> This is my first fanfiction on this site (and considering the last fanfiction I wrote was back in 2014, we'll just say that this is my first fanfiction in general xD)  
> I would love some constructive criticism! And just your thoughts in general :)  
> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Adrien hadn't expected his day to become this hectic. It started off mundane enough. Nathalie had informed him that his father was going to be particularly busy that day, but that news wasn't anything new. He shrugged it off and ignored the ache in his chest. He'd been driven to school in unsurprising silence. It wasn't until he walked into the classroom that he was met with the first stirrings of chaos.

Chloe Bourgeois had planted herself firmly at the front of the class, Sebrina hovering behind her unsurely. Adrien wasn't sure what she was talking about, but from her tone and posture, it was nothing positive. Meanwhile, the rest of the class was in an uproar. Alya was engaging Chloe in a heated staring match, tossing fiery rebuttals back towards the blonde; Nino was right by her side with a hand on her shoulder. Everyone else occasionally chimed in with shouts of agreement or cries of outrage depending on the speaker. The situation wasn't an odd occurrence at first glance, but once he actually tuned in on what was being said, he realized that the conversation had turned more toxic than most.

"-All I'm saying is that she's never been akumatized, and she disappears every time," Chloe concluded, her smirk egging on Alya's counter.

"She's also been in class when kids have been akumatized. You'd have to be a complete moron to think that Marinette was Hawk Moth."

Adrien's eyes quickly darted over to the subject of debate. She was sitting beside Alya, looking ready to throttle Chloe. Adrien decided to take that moment to intervene before an all-out fight broke out.

"Uh- guys? Don't you think we should get ready? Class is about to start-" He trailed off, his attempt at a neutral stance obviously not accepted.

"Adrieeen!" Chloe whined. "I was just minding my own business when these eavesdroppers started harassing me!"

"This girl is crazy enough to suggest that Marinette might be Hawk Moth!" Alya butt in. "Marinette is, like, the sweetest girl in class! There's no way she could be an evil mastermind! Not to mention the facts contradict that whole idea!"

Chloe looked ready to bite back, but Adrien intervened before that happened, "Look. I don't believe for a second that Marinette is Hawk Moth; she's done nothing to make me believe that. And you have to remember, Chloe, I've never been akumatized either," He gave a pointed look at Chloe but quickly softened his features. "But we all need to calm down. We've learned from experience that arguments like this often lead to akumatized victims. So let's just sit down and drop it, ok? I'm sure that Chloe didn't mean it in the way that it was interpreted."

Alya gave him a doubtful look, but resigned and sat down when Marinette placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Chloe seemed to be subdued enough by Adrien's presence that she slunk back to her seat without further complaint. Sabrina trailed behind her with her shoulders hunched and her head hung low. 

Adrien made his way to his seat as well, grateful that the argument had subsided without any disastrous incidents. Nino joined him and gave him an encouraging nudge with his elbow, "Nice one, man!"

Miss Bustier strolled in as everyone was pulling their books out of their bags, still murmuring amongst each other. 

"Hello, class! Is everyone having a good morning so far?" Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow when she received nothing more than shrugs and more whispers, "Well, I suppose we'll have to brighten up the rest of the day. What do you say we all go outside for class?"

Everyone perked up at the suggestion. "I think that would be wonderful, Miss Bustier." Marinette offered. Adrien caught Chloe grimace and roll her eyes.

Unfortunately, the peace brought on by the Parisian sun was short lived. Notes were not-so-subtly passed around through the day, and from the reactions of the recipients, Adrien's worry for his classes safety only worsened. He kept a particular eye on Marinette, but she seemed to be doing a decent job of keeping herself calm. Adrien was relieved to see that; he knew what it was like to have Hawk Moth accusations get personal. On the other hand, he watched Chloe and Alya grow more infuriated by the moment. The rest of the class wasn’t far behind. It all came to a head when Chloe raised her hand with a determined expression.

"Yes, Chloe?" Miss Bustier called on her, hoping to resolve the apparent tension that was radiating off the class.

"Who do you think Hawk Moth is?"

Miss Bustier was obviously taken aback by the bold question, and she floundered for a split second, "Is-is this what the discourse is about?"

The entire class erupted in response.

Adrien tried to focus on keeping the miraculous wielders calm, but Alya, Chloe, and even Nino seemed to ignore him. As he was turning to bring his attention to Marinette, he noticed a small, deep purple butterfly hone in on the group of students.

"Guys! An akuma!" He shouted the warning and bolted, making his way back into the school building. He heard the panicked shouts of his classmates, but knew he couldn’t do anything for them as Adrien. He careened into the locker room and shut the door behind him. 

Plagg flew out of his bag, a half-eaten piece of camembert in his hands, "Can't it wait for just a-"

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien heard the kwami groan as he was sucked into the ring; the piece of cheese dropped to the ground.

Chat Noir climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground. He raced back around to where his class had been gathered. Most of the students had scattered by that point, but Chloe remained. The dark butterfly was in pursuit; it seemed to target the crumpled up note that she still held in her hand.

"Chloe! Think positive thoughts! Don't let the negativity consume you! That's how Hawk Moth gets to you!" Chat called out.

Chloe's eyes darted toward him, "You could come save me, you know!"

"I can't purify the butterfly without Ladybug! What's important is your mindset! The akuma can't hurt you if you reign in your emotions! Come on, Queen Bee! I know you can do this!"

At the use of her hero name, she seemed to gain a hint of confidence back. He watched as she closed her eyes and began to whisper something to herself. 

Chat took that opportunity to dart between Chloe and the akuma. He didn't know what would happen if he tried to fend off the butterfly, but he was very reluctant to find out. A part of him urged him to take Chloe and run, but he knew that the akuma would merely find another target. He held his ground.

Just as the butterfly got within reach, Chat heard what was music to his ears, "I free you from evil!" A yoyo whizzed in front of his face, catching the akuma. "Bye bye pretty butterfly." Chat turned to watch as Ladybug released the newly white butterfly back into the air.

"Ladybug!" Chloe cried, running to her. "I'm so glad you saved me! I thought I was doomed for sure! Well- either me or the cat." She nodded her head towards Chat, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we can't have that. Can we?" Ladybug remarked. Chat didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Is everyone okay?"

"I would assume so! The stupid akuma only came after me." Chloe huffed, smoothing her hands over her slightly disheveled outfit.

Chat listened to Chloe gripe about her hardships, but his gaze drifted back to the butterfly that was no more than a spec in the distance. In that moment, something occurred to him that sent a jolt of excitement up his spine. He composed himself enough to saunter over to where Ladybug was miserably listening to how horrible Chloe's life was.

"Chloe, while I'm sure Ladybug and I would love to listen to how dreadful your dinner was last night, I need to discuss something with the lovely lady." Chat interrupted when Chloe paused to take a breath.

She deflated slightly, but nodded in understanding, "Well, remember- if you need any backup, Queen Bee is always here!"

Chat stifled a laugh as Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed, "Of course, Chloe. Now you should get back to class before the others worry." Ladybug practically shooed her off.

Once Chloe was out of earshot, Chat faced Ladybug with a wide grin on his face, "Quite eager to be alone with me, aren't you?" His smile only widened when he got the expected response of a dramatic eye roll.

"Chat Noir, you were the one who asked to talk with me one-to-one."

"Yes, but you sure were quick to make that happen." He tilted his head towards her in  
jest. She promptly pushed him away.

"Okay, kitty, well what did you want to tell me? I do have places to be." 

Me too- I need to take your advice and get back to class before people worry, he thought, "Okay. I won't keep you long. But I do have an idea for how to get to Hawk Moth."  
Ladybug immediately perked up, "What is it?"

"Do you ever wonder where the purified butterflies go?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! :) As I said, constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Thanks for reading! I hope to update within the week


End file.
